thebreedfandomcom-20200213-history
Davencorp Industries
A multi-conglomerate corporation whose main source of revenue is the production and sale of Military grade weapons and defense systems. Primarily The Sentinel System They have been a long standing supporter of a group known as The Techers and it has long been suspected that they are also one of the main financial contributors of the group; however, no evidence of any financial stake in the group has ever been discovered. Many members of this "tech" group got their start at Davencorp and it is suspected that they still render services to the company to this day. The Sentinel Security and Defense System (Sentinel System for short) is implemented in a number of government and security sensitive establishments all over the world. *The Sentinel System was designed by one of the newest members of the Techer group, David Alexander Thomas who had his start in Davencorp, working under his mentor Dr. David Brown who started the company. in the late 1980s after the death of his son Daven Brown . *The Sentinel System was adapted for Davencorp as its proving ground and has since managed to maintain an unbreachable security system. *The Sentinel System is the latest in artificial intelligence (AI) that regulates and maintains all computer systems, lab equipment, phones and all doors and windows. If and when the system reads a threat either to itself or its base location it initiates the appropriate response to either deter or eliminate the threat. *The Sentinel System is able to evolve and adapt to maintain the security of its base location. *The Sentinel System defense measures are the most elaborate and lethal that have ever been devised or even conceived. Drones *The Sentinel System employs Sentinel Drones or spheres; they have by some been called Impossiballs , given that they defy the laws of physics. *These spheres run off of an internal power cell that allows them to maintain not only all of their onboard defense systems but also consistent movement and monitoring for a continuous 72 hour period. *Depending on where the Sentinel System is implemented determines what type of and how many spheres are able to be deployed. *There are monitoring drones that search for any breaches in the system's interior security, and then there are several types of security drones with a variety of on board defense measures; from non-lethal pepper gas, taser coils, tranquilizer darts and stun grenades to fairly elaborate and extremely lethal tactical defense measures. Some of more lethal measures include but are not restricted to; razor disks, bio chemical agents, bolo cables, crystal grenades and other types of explosives and projectiles. *The drones have a range of methods of movement; some employ a set of mechanical legs much like a spider but much faster and a great deal more agile. There are others that pull apart in their center and use a track system, combined with an internal gyro system and their power supply they are able to roll about the hallways at high rates of speed without ever coming in contact with any obstacles, unless the system designates them to. There is then what is called the floaters that use an electromagnetic field to propel them through the air. The field is generated in two parts, it comes from their internal power source and uses a series of source markers that are located throughout the facilities in which they are deployed. *The drones outer shell or exoskeletons are made from a form or impregnated carbon fiber that not only shield them from outside electrical or magnetic interference but also make them impervious to almost any physical attack. *There are 2 other defense measures that the drones employ; all drones have the capacity to tag potential threats with a bioelectrical marker that turns anyone that is tagged into a living transmitter that can be located at any given time anywhere within the base facility. The only way to escape a drone after being tagged is either by a system security override or by your heart stopping, the harder you run the more frightened you are the stronger the signal and the sooner the drones will be able to locate and eliminate you. *The last line of defense for the drones is an auto destruct sequence that is activated if and when there is ever a breach in any of the drone’s base programming or if they become damaged. This prevents their technology from falling into the hands of outside forces as well as being an excellent final defense protocol. *There are some systems that have the capacity to create new and evolved drones depending on the threat to the system. *Each Sentinel System uses an evolutionary security protocol that increases its defenses to match the threat. *In the entire history of the systems implementation, any facility that has adopted it has yet to have any successful breaches in its line of defense. Category:Locations